User blog:Joel1995/Degrassi Away We Go: Episode 1, Read and Review
Degrassi: Away We Go Season 1 Episode 1: Brand New Day Theme Song: Whatever It Takes plays Tanner and Skyler get out of Tanner’s car and they both smile. Renee and Carnelia are shown gossiping in the hallway, but are stopped when Dom walks by. Dom is followed by his two friends, Rosalie and Lexi. Allie and Sasha are shown talking to each other and are interrupted by Mr. Edison who points at the board. Kara dreamingly looks at Mr. Edison but Joey nudges her, bringing her back. Landon and Emmett are shown talking to each other in the locker room and Noah throws a towel at them, alarming them to come to class. Jasmine and Ash are shown in the principal’s office looking angry, Ms. Hollow smiles and let’s them in. Robbie walks through the library, picks up a book and the logo appears. -First Scene in the school hallway- Ms. Hollow (On Loudspeaker): Welcome students, to the new Degrassi Community School! I know that some of you may be worried after the fire that happened, but don’t worry, the school is practically fireproof! Stay Safe! C Plot -Jasmine bumps into Ash.- Jasmine: Sorry! I’m a little clumsy! Ash: Don’t worry, it’s the first day. Jasmine: I guess, so, I’m Jasmine, I’m a tenner. Ash: Oh, I’m Ash, a tenner too. Jasmine: First time at Degrassi? Ash: Yeah, you? Jasmine: No, it’s my second year, my first year was the year before the fire. Ash: What happened? Jasmine: Some kid, Eli, accidently set the school on fire. Ash: Where is he? Jasmine: Graduated. Ash: Ass. Jasmine: Meh. -Jasmine and Ash walk to class- -B Plot- -Emmett walks into the bathroom, Landon is in there- Emmett: Hey Landon! How you’ve been? Landon: Good, you know? Emmett: Yeah, so…-looks around-did you come out yet? Landon: Uh…no. Emmett: Oh…okay. Landon: You look great. Emmett: Thanks, you too. Landon: Yeah, so, how’s your girlfriend? Emmett: We…broke up… Landon: Oh…sorry… Emmett: Yeah, I know, but I like someone else. Landon: That’s great dude! Emmett: Yeah. -Emmett looks longingly at Landon as he leaves- A Plot -Rosalie meets up with Dom and Lexi at lunch- Rosalie: Hey, how you’ve two been? Lexi: Great. Dom: Awesome, met someone new…-smiles- Lexi: Spill it! Boy or girl? Dom: No details, ladies, keep it a secret though, still in the closet. Rosalie: It’s a boy?! Is he hot? Dom: No details. Lexi: Loser. Rosalie: Guys, I have a secret, and I don’t know what to do about it. Lexi: Oh…God…Li….are you…gay? Rosalie: NO! I’m straight. Lexi: Oh okay. Dom: Crazy girl. Rosalie: It’s something different…I’m pregnant. Dom: YOU’RE WHAT? -The whole cafeteria stops and stares at them- Lexi: SICK WITH THE COLD. -the cafeteria turns around and continues their lunch- Lexi: How did this happen? Rosalie: You know….it’s the birds and bees…. Dom: Not that…..the pregnancy, who is the father? Rosalie: Well…in June, I met a guy, his name was Kevin and he was amazing, beautiful, strong, intelligent, and a gentlemen, but he moved away before I could tell him. Dom: Now you’re pregnant. Lexi: Are you….going to….get rid of it? Rosalie: NO! You’re crazy! I would never! Dom: Okay, remember, we’re here. Lexi: Love you. Rosalie: Thank you guys. -C Plot- Jasmine and Ash are seen talking after school in Jasmine’s house. Jasmine: So that’s how you were dumped? Ash: Yeah… Jasmine: I’m so sorry, but we’ve all had our heartbreaks. Ash: I know. Jasmine: This one guy, he wanted to do it with me, and we did, he dumped me. Ash: That’s terrible, I’m still a virgin, and my ex wanted to…but I said no. Jasmine: You’re amazing. Ash: Thanks, but you’re strong to get over something like that. Jasmine: Why can’t guys be like you? Easy to talk to, good looking…-kisses Ash- Ash: You’re beautiful. Jasmine: You are too. Ash: So…was this…like a “heat of the moment thing?” Jasmine: No! It can’t… Ash: So…..what about us….dating? Jasmine: Of course! Yes! -Jasmine and Ash kiss- -B Plot- The next week Emmett and Landon are in the bathroom again. Landon: So you’re doing really well. You’re really strong too. Emmett: Please, you’re amazing with the weights. Landon jokingly grabs Emmett’s butt who jumps up. Emmett: -laughs- Landon: Yeah. –kisses Emmett- Emmett: Thanks. Landon continues kissing him Emmett: Dude…what if someone sees? Landon: Don’t worry, no one will- -Joey walks in- Joey: LANDON! EW! THIS IS A SCHOOL! Landon: Uh….oh….uh….sorry… -Landon fixes his shirt and runs away, leaving Emmett scared- -Joey runs out and tells Noah- -A Plot- Rosalie: So, can you help me Dom? Dom: Did you hear about…Landon and Emmett? Rosalie: No. Dom:Two niners…making out…in the bathroom. Rosalie: They're gay? Dom: Probably... Rosalie: AND In the school bathroom? Dom: Mmhmm, idiots, do that in your room….not the school bathroom! Rosalie: No comment. Dom: Of course. Rosalie: Okay, so can you help me…tell my mom and dad…and can you say you’re the dad? Dom: Umm………no…..well…yes… Rosalie: THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! -Kids in hallway turn and look at Rosalie. Dom: She’s singing “These Words” -Kids walk away- Rosalie: Thank you. –hugs Dom- Episode ends as a post on The Anti-Grapevine “Degrassi Gay Bathroom Scandal” Emmett cries as he sees the title and pulls out a razor blade. The End. Favorite Degrassi Character (So Far) Dom Emmett Landon Lexi Rosalie Jasmine Ash Favorite Plot Line A B C Would You Continue Reading This Fanfic? Yes No, why? Probably Category:Blog posts